Lips of An Angel
by Call Me Daisy
Summary: Max is losing it! Her wings disapearing, her memory fading and now Itex is back! What is happeneing and what does Fang do with the Flock dissipating. -Faxness-Chapter 7 added-
1. Chapter 1: M e t r o n o m e

Lips of an Angel

A/N: Hello people's I'm back! Yeah, my first story for Maximum Ride is sucky! Bleh…But I hae something a bit better for you all, okay! Enjoy!

_Chapter 1: _M e t r o n o m e

-Max's POV-

So this is what happened so far…

_Itex is back when we thought we were finished with them. Sadly, there are more Flyboys than Erasers. My Flock and are really tired and haven't slept for days. Flyboys caught up to us and we have to fight them, even if we were tired. We lost the battle and we were all beaten up and taken back to the School. I, being the Flock's leader, was taken into a special room. Itex said they only wanted me and said they would let go of the Flock if they had me cooperate with some more experiments. At first it was a 'no' until I heard something crack and screeching from the other room. Angel was crying. "You bastards I'm going to kill you!" I was enraged. The Erasers were pulling me back from killing the Whitecoat in front of me. They asked me once more and I sighed with a slight nod to my head. They all grinned as I heard wings flapping and Erasers growling from the other room. "Max!" I heard Fang's voice as I just turned my head, trying not to even look at the door. Yet, tears swelling p in my eyes, only to be blocked by the pain in my bottom lip. I wanted to cry so badly, but I wanted them to be free too. First I heard the Whitecoat say something then, sudden unconsciousness from the shot of a needle…_

-Tokyo, Japan - Fang's POV-

"Fang, come on Fang, I'm alright see?" Angel's angelic voice call out as I turned my head to see her broken arms, fully healed again.

I just smiled a bit then went back to being gloomy. I looked up into the sky, trying to ignore the cars beeping at each other, people talking so much on their phones and everything, and then the language that I couldn't understand. But Max's face kept flashing through my head as I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned to see Iggy, the blind man actually knew where my sleeve was and actually got my attention.

"Are you sure your blind?" I asked him.

"Yes, but what's up, you're the leader, what are we supposed to do now that Max is gone-?" I cut Iggy off with a growl.

"Max isn't gone! Got it?" I said flatly.

I could feel all eyes on me. I went back to sulking as I ignored all the eyes and just crossed my arms, thinking about Max, and how she could leave us, better yet, why?

-Somewhere Else in Japan - Max's POV-

I wobble and turn as I lean against the wall, not even knowing what happened to me. I look around as I see myself in a dark alley, not much to do. I don't even remember who I am or where I am. I feel my body covered in sweat as I'm just wearing a white night dress with thin straps and no shoes at all. I look up into the sky and I can hear a lot of thins and it's so annoying. My back was hurting a lot and I don't even know why. Then there are these memories of blood, screaming, breaking bones and something ripping apart. I shivered at the thoughts. I looked around and found what seemed to be a shrine. I heard thunderclouds coming in as I ran to a huddled little space in the shrine. Seemed like I was going to be sleeping here for the while.

-Fang's POV-

It started raining as I just sighed and took the Flock to an old abandoned apartment. They didn't seem to mind the holes or anything as long as it was shelter. Nudge was just curiously looking around, finding any metal she could attract. I blended in perfectly with the darkness as Iggy was touching everything, telling Gasman the colors they were. Angel stood by my side as I just walked up to a beaten up couch. I laid in it as everyone else found something to sleep on. I started to close my eyes, actually sleeping for once.

-Max's POV-

I woke up as I saw nothing but drops and drops of rain onto the dirt. I looked around and could see a bunch of bushes and trees. I sat up, almost hitting my head against the top of the shrine. I probably wasn't supposed to sleep there; it would be rude for its people. I sighed as I just started to be quiet and listen to everything that was happening out side of the rain. Cars running through and out of the wet streets, people walking up and down the sidewalks, then something moving back and forth, making a 'click' sound. It was weird, like some kind of metronome. But I felt like I should follow it or something. I got up and entered the dropping rain, ignoring the coldness of it. Then, I ran like there was no tomorrow. The metronome was from an old abandoned apartment. I ran into it, thinking there was no one there and ran all the way to the last floor to the very top. Everything was all dusty and unused except for the brightly shining metronome. It kept clicking and clicking as if something actually moved it, going side to side. Then, I started having these horrible illusions of a girl screaming and something being ripped out of her body. Blood splattered everywhere as something big and hairy was ripping that thing out, pressuring her to the ground and letting her suffer. I covered my mouth and leaned onto the table with the metronome. I leaned over, feeling sick to my stomach from the horrible nightmare.

-Fang's POV-

"Fang! Fang! Go check it out!" Nudge whispered to me loudly as all of them were hiding behind something, including me.

We were all frightened by the sudden running-up-the-stairs footsteps. Angel pushed me lightly as I creaked to the door, opening it lightly and getting out, closing the door. I slowly walked up the stairs as I heard more moving of footsteps and stopped. Someone was in here, and I didn't know what it was, an Eraser? A burglar, who knew? All I know, I could let them escape. I ran up into the floor full of footsteps and stopped after entering the door. A girl, a bit shorter than me, was standing near a metronome and at the edge of a lightened window. I stepped forward and she stepped back. I could see that she wore no shoes and a light white dress, short to the knees. I stepped once more and her face was very clear. Blonde hair with dark brown streaks, light blue eyes, and a light white face, Max was here and completely clean. I was practically shocked from excitement. A grin ran through my face as her face just a frown.

"Max! Max your back and okay!" I yelled stretching my arms out to her. She just gasped and fell back more to the other window that was opened and stood there near the edge, her hands on the pane. I stretched my arms to calm her as she leaned more to the outside. "Don't do that. Just come back with us and we'll take care of you…" I said trying to calm her.

"No!" she said frantically shaking her head.

She jumped out as I ran to the window. She landed on her feet and ran to the street. I spread out my wings and flew out the window. She kept running and running and as she looked back at me her eyes widened. She tripped onto the sidewalk, landing in the middle of the street. A drunk driver in a car was racing down the street, about to crash into her as I heard her gasp. I flew as fast as I could, trying to reach her, I couldn't afford to lose her again! Then, nothing…

**A/N: Ooohh! Enticing! Anyway, good reviews please and I give you another chappie! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: A n s w e r s

Lips of An Angel

A/N: Alright, I see a lot of you like my story even though I only got 2 reviews. -_- So, I'm giving you another chappie. I saw a lot of people putting this story as their favorite so, I'm giving you this!

_Chapter 2: _A n s w e r s

-Max's POV-

For a second, I thought I went into the light as I fluttered my eyes open and looking around wondering where I am. I see sunlight, trees, and something warm against my body. My hands rise up as I feel something soft under them. I turned my head and looked up to see the same boy who found me in the abandoned apartment. I gasp as I stop to see arms around my waist. Did he know something about me? I had no clue. But, how could I describe it, he had dark ebony hair, a bit messy and smooth. His skin was dark, but not a chocolate dark. His hands were rough, full of scars and not treated well. He smelled like he had been in many places, not smelly, but normal. His eyelashes were long and beautiful like a baby's. His lips seemed so moist and untainted. They were so reeling as I got closer and closer. He had sharp cheekbones, chin and jaws. He looked very tired as if he hadn't slept for days. I leaned in closer trying to get more detail as I felt his eyes open slightly then open widely.

"What the-!?" he said as I jumped off, landing on my back, backing away from him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just-I was-I didn't-!" I couldn't get the words out.

He looked at me and sighed. I closed my eyes shut so I wouldn't be able to see the concern on his face.

"It's alright, your safe. But can you tell me what happened to you?" he said.

I could hear the shuffling of his clothes as I opened my eyes slowly to meet his gaze. I gulped as I started to try to remember what happened to me.

"Well," I started as I tried to regain some memories. Then, I started to cry for I couldn't, "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I don't remember anything at all! I don't remember how I got here, where I am, I don't even remember my name!"

I sobbed as I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my knees and dug my head in between. I heard some more shuffling as I felt some heat over me. I looked up as he just looked closely at me.

"Do you have any memory of anything at all?" he asked calmly.

I thought he was going to kill me if he didn't get some answers but he seemed to be nicer.

"My back was hurting a lot, and I don't remember having put on this dress," I raised up the streams of the dress to show him, "I thought I had shoes and-."

I stopped from the sudden memory of the girl crying for mercy. I gasped from horror as I tried to calm myself.

"And…?" he said enticing me to give out more.

"The memory of…you saving me! Thank you," I said bowing my head.

I didn't want to tell him the horror of that memory. It was too much even to explain.

'_But I think you should,'_ someone said in my head.

I shook my head in disbelief. Was there someone talking to me in my head. I banged my hands against my head as I shut my eyes.

'_It's not working…'_ said the voice once more.

"Who are you!?" I yelled enraged.

'_You should know by now…'_ it said again.

I calmed myself as I opened my eyes and the boy looked at me, a bit puzzled.

"Is it Jeb?" he asked.

I looked at him, entirely perplexed.

'_Correct,'_ said the voice.

I nodded to him as I kept my hands on my head. I think I was going to go crazy. And besides, who was Jeb and how did the boy know?

'_You mean you don't remember? Well, I should know by now but, you must tell him that memory young lady, or else I will tell him personally,'_ Jeb said.

I gulped as I looked at him.

"I have something to tell you…" I said, looking at him.

He sat next to me and looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked me.

I opened my mouth to say something until I heard something flying.

"Fang!" I heard a girl yell.

I looked over for it was a young girl, with three others behind her, and a dog in one of their arms. I backed away and hid under a tree, going back to digging my head in my legs. I peeked over as they flew down to the boy. So it seemed he was acquainted with them.

"What happened? Where have you been?" she said concerned.

The girl was much shorter than the boy but taller than the short blonde boy. Besides the two, there was a taller blonde boy, taller the than the three but no taller than the dark-haired boy. Then, there was a young girl, she seemed much more younger and looked like the short blonde boy's sister. I kept watching their movements, as the dark-haired looked my way, then the rest. Smiles ran across all their faces as the mocha-colored girl ran to me with her arms wide open.

"Max!" she yelled.

I gasped as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I really didn't want to hug back, I didn't even know who it was. So I kept my arms up, very afraid as everyone looked at me perplexed. The mocha-colored girl realized I wasn't hugging her as she looked at me, also puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she said as I looked at her afraid.

I heard the younger gasp as tears fell down her eyes. She ran to the dark-haired boy and cried on his leg. The short blonde one patted her on the back, concerned.

"What's wrong Angel?" he asked.

I still looked at all of them afraid.

"It's Max, she doesn't remember us…at all!" she yelled digging her head in the boy's leg.

Everyone looked at me as I just back away. The mocha-colored girl stood up and backed away with the rest. The sudden memory of the girl screaming mercy, banged onto my head as I gagged and held my head in my curled-up hands. I was yelling softly as the memory was tiring. Angel, I think, screamed lightly when she looked at me again.

"She-She-She-She has no wings!" Angel kept crying on his leg as she yelled out.

I gasped as I raised my head. Tears came running down my face. I stood up and ran away, running as far as I could.

"Get her!" I heard the boy yell.

Wings flapping were heard as I kept running. Suddenly, the wings got closer as I was raised up into the sky from under my arms.

"Gotcha!" I heard a different boy said.

It was the tall blonde one, with blue eyes. The thing was he seemed blind, somewhat. I struggled free as I got my wish. I was falling from the sky was I screamed, then was caught by the dark-haired boy.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" I yelled.

I kept struggling, as I really wanted to die.

"Don't do that-!" he said as I fell once more.

This was out of order. Kids with wings, what else was there! The dark-haired boy caught me once more.

"Please don't do that again! Look I'll explain everything later, right now, let's get out of the sky!" he yelled.

I nodded, not knowing what I was going through. We soared through, as we landed near a forest and there was a house. We walked up to it as he just opened the door. There was the rest of them and three others. Please don't tell me they have wings too!

"No Max, we're human, and now you are too," the man said.

He sounded very familiar.

"Fang, let's take her to my office," the lady said.

She also sounded familiar. The dark-haired boy started walking as we went around the house and outside again. We didn't walk very far as we entered a vet's building.

"Fang…is that your name?" I said, trying to start a conversation.

At first he was silent then he shoved me closer to him.

"Yes and your name is Max, and she is Dr. Martinez, your mom. Do you remember?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly. He sighed as we entered an office.

"Place her onto the table please and wait outside the window," Dr. Martinez said.

So we entered this, surgery like room as he sat me down on the table. As soon as he did that he whispered something in my ear then left.

"You're going to remember don't worry," Fang whispered as he left.

As soon as he left, Dr. Martinez came in and told me to hold still. She turned her me around to make me turn my back to the tinted window. She pulled down the top half of my dress as I looked over around the cabinets. I heard her gasp loudly as I stood up straight and tried to look at her.

"What!? What!?" I yelled concerned.

I couldn't tell what it was bit I felt her hands on my back. Then she started touching something. At a certain spot, I flexed forward as the memory of the girl screaming was coming in clearly. I could see in detail of some type of werewolf, pulling off wings from my back. Then blood splattered as I was screaming for mercy. They knocked me out unconscious when they were stitching me up. Tears came rolling down as I pulled up the top half of my dress and jumped off the table. I backed away to a near corner as I looked at her. When I looked into the tinted window, there was me standing by the corner and a mirror showing my back. As I looked closely I saw to lines of stitches going down my back. My eyes just widened as I fell to the ground, fainting from fear.


	3. Chapter 3: F e e l i n g s

Lips of An Angel

**A/N: Welcome back! Now we see how this really affects Fang. I think the rest of the story is going to be based on his point of view…still thinking about it…anyway here you go!**

_Chapter 3: _F e e l i n g s

-Fang's POV-

Seeing what was before the mirror only made me furious, no, I was more than furious I was enraged. No wonder, she had no wings, they ripped them apart from her skin. I pulled back any tears in my eyes as I just punched the tinted window, making it crack, but not break. My hands were all curled up from my anger, as my knuckles were ghostly white. I walked away from the window as I got outside and flapped my wings out, starting to soar through the sky, heading for the School, to get my revenge.

-Max's POV-

Hearing the bang on the window I knew Fang was angry. I ran out side as my mom, I guess, yelled "Wait!"

There was no time to wait. He was going to do something bad and I knew. Suddenly I bumped into someone, and fell on the ground. I rubbed my carcass as I saw that it was Iggy, I'm guessing, that bumped into me.

"Whoops, didn't hear you there," he said. He held out his hand as I took it and he raised me up, jumping before landing.

"Iggy! Can you fly?" I said desperately.

"Uh, yeah, why?" he asked crossing his arms.

"It's Fang! He's really angry and he flew away!" I said grabbing his arms. "I need you to fly me to him!" I insisted.

…

"I can't believe you made me do this…" I heard Iggy mumble.

I just smiled as we were soaring through the sky, him holding me under. We saw him flying and I told him to switch positions to let me go. I count to five as I jumped and caught Fang's Hand.

"What the he-!?" I heard him yell as we were falling.

"It's not right to do this, not without me!" I yelled.

I could see he was not agreeing with this. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"Hold on!" he yelled.

We were falling from the sky as we crash landed onto the ground, unconscious after that.

- … -Fang's POV-

I groaned from the pain after crashing as I tried to gather my arms. They barely reacted to what I was commanding. I looked over as I saw Max, her back at me but her face facing forward. I seemed the back of her dress ripped, showing all the terrible stitching.

"Max…Max…!" I tried to yell.

She opened her eyes and then stared for a minute as she coughed and sat up. The top half of her dress fell down a bit. I looked away then groaned in a pain more. There was something on the top of my hip, but it was paining me a lot.

"Fang…!" she coughed out as she crawled over to me.

She reached her hand out near my stomach and grabbed hold of something. I gagged as she told me something. I couldn't hear but what she took it out with force and before I knew it, the pain was gone, but it was still hurting.

"Ow…" I said as she showed me a thick stick of log. I looked pained as I said, "Ow!"

She laughed as she helped me to sit up. She ripped her dress all around shortening it a lot as she tied the fabric around my chest and the wound. Her hands seemed so delicate when she did something. She tightly ended the fabric. I grunted as she patted me on the shoulder.

"So, this should keep you going for the while," she said smiling.

I loved how she smiled to me even if she were angry. I chuckled at the memory as she looked at me puzzled.

"It's nothing…" I said.

She grabbed hold of my hand as I looked at her.

"Did you have feelings for me, I mean-when I had all my memories?" she said, her face getting warm.

It was a bit personal as I let out a big sigh. I heard her sniff as I looked at her.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled as she started crying.

I looked at her saddened as I lifted her chin up to meet my eyes.

"Don't be…" I said.

She looked at me with a frown, as I tilted my head and got closer to her face. As our lips met, she kissed back, making it more comforting. I had the sudden feeling I shouldn't be doing this, but I wrapped my arms around her waist. She placed a cold hand on my cheek as we let go from the long minute kiss. She smiled to as we were all tired and she yawned.

"Seems like we're going to be here a while," I said.

She was laid out onto the grassy area as I did beside her. I closed my eyes, hoping I would actually get some real sleep than the months before.

**A/N: A bit cheesy, tell me. Anyway, I need to ask you guys some questions.**

**Should the Faxness be a cheesy kind of love, dramatic (as in sad), or sexual (as in I should make a "****love****" chapter? )?**

**Who do you think goes well together? Iggy X Nudge or Iggy X Ella?**

**Any ideas? I am open for any ideas for the fanfic.**

**Please review and I give you another chappie or just keep adding my story to your favorites, whichever you prefer but please, please, please, please, puppy eyes please! Answer any of these questions! Thank you and I give you this…**

**-Fang's POV-**

"**MAX!!" I yelled until my lungs could take it all.**

**Max was being held against her will as those filthy Erasers held down her arms. I could see as the Whitecoats inserted a needle into her arms. Then, she just blacked out.**


	4. Chapter 4: R e m b e r a n c e

Lips of an Angel

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this was late, I will give you 2 chappies for being late so don't worry! Anyway, so far we have plenty of Faxness in the last chapter and now we have suspense! Alright let's see what happens.**

_Chapter 4: _R e m e b e r a n c e

-Fang's POV-

I was positive that Max would be able to recover her memories as soon as possible. She knew I had feelings for her and that was a bit of a start and last night made me so happy. So we were lying in the grass, Max close to me, my arms wrapped around her waist as I felt her silk long hair in my face. Soon I heard some giggling. Blinking my eyes open I say a dark shadow, small, but very loud. It was Nudge.

"Good morning Fang, or should I say Sir You-just-lost-your-memories-so-I'll-just-sleep-with-you!" Nudge yelled.

The rest of the Flock laughed as I sat up and just smiled.

"How's Max?" Ig called out.

"Fine, she knows I like her but she doesn't remember everything completely," I said looking at Angel.

Angel was checking on Max and looked at her face smiling then frowning then smiling again.

"She does remember, but the amnesia just won't let her get through that wall of all her true memories…" she said astonished.

I looked at Max surprised as she seemed to be fighting something in her dream, or so I thought.

"Anyway, are you okay? Is Max okay? How'd it go last night? Did you kiss? I hope everything went well! Are you sure she remembers about her feelings to you?" Nudge asked a bunch of questions that I couldn't really keep up.

"We're fine," or so I thought.

I stood up and looked at the Flock, all of them looking at me with eager eyes.

"What is it now…?" I said as I crossed my arms at them.

"Well…it's just that we don't know what to do now? We can't go back to the School! We'll be trapped in cages like last time!" Nudge exclaimed.

I sighed as I took another glance at Max who was still as asleep. As Nudge was about to say something I shut her up, as I listened to a buzzing noise in the air.

"Flyboys!" Angel cried as we started running.

I took Max and noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"Max! Max wake up!" I said as the Flock and I started dispatching our wings and taking off.

She wouldn't wake up but she was trying to fight something during her sleep. Her heartbeat was normal but how could she not breathe. I felt for her temperature and she was blazing hot. Taking my hand I away I flew forward.

"I need you guys to split up and meet back at Dr. Martinez' house!" I said as everyone nodded.

Some went west, others east, but Max and I kept North, no Flyboys behind us.

**A/N: Yes, I know that was short but I had to save the good stuff for the next chappie! Plus, you guys still haven't answered my question from the last chappie!**

**For the Faxness love! Would you like…? (A. Cheesy love B. An "M"-rated chappie or C. Dramatic, you know like sad and all exciting with suspense!) Please choose while I finish next chappie, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: D i v e r s i o n

Lips of an Angel

**A/N: I'm back and still sick of whatever it is. But here is where Max wakes up finally and starts having **_**visions**_**! Anyway you'll see! Sorry I haven't been updating, too sick and a bunch of Happy Holidays!**

_Chapter 5: _D i v e r s i o n

-Fang's POV-

Sighing, I waited outside in the waiting room walking back and forth. Angel followed me with her eyes as Nudge and Gasman played Sticks with their fingers. Iggy was talking lightly with Ella, who had come over from school.

_Is Max going to be okay?_ Angel thought.

_I don't know…I hope so though, _ I thought as Angel stopped watching me and curled up into a little ball, looking at the floor.

I stopped walking as I just crashed into the chair sitting up, holding my head with my hands and looked at the floor like Angel.

"Fang," Dr. Martinez said, gesturing me to come with her.

I looked at the Flock and mouth, "Stay here."

I walked over to Dr. Martinez as she walked ahead of me. She opened the door quietly as I entered in, looking at Max. She looked paler than a ghost, and it was easy to see the burning feelings on her head. I looked at the shocked as I took a chair and sat by her side.

"Fang…" she whispered, air blowing out, but not coming back in.

Her face was completely asleep so I guess she was still asleep then.

"Fang…!" she said louder as I took her icy cold hand.

She stopped talking for a minute as I felt a shock go through me like I was hit by a thousand bolts. I gasped a bit as I looked at Max once more and her eyes were creaked open. I could see the weakness in her eyes, as I crept over to her forehead, my lips nicely placed in the middle. I could feel her smile weakly as I gave her a kiss on the forehead and look at her with relief.

"I need you…so badly…it hurts," she said as she gasped eyes wide open and mouth agape.

-Max's POV-

Everything started changing when I opened my eyes. I heard a lot of screaming and mercy, growling and roaring, and then there was a child that was standing right in front of me. Was that child mine? I could only wonder as I saw that it was a girl, looking up at me with her eyes closed and mouth shut.

_Hello? _I could hear myself think.

The girl creaked her eyes open at me and smiled. She had long, dark smooth hair like Fang's with a touch of blonde from my side. Her eyes were a dark color mixed with blue, and her face much like mine. But then I could feel myself running, on my own as I stretch my arms out to her as I said something, but I don't know what. Then the vision went away as I sat up scared, pulling my legs towards me and wrapping my arms around them, scared and confused.

"Max!" I heard Fang say as I felt arms wrapped around me like I was some stuffed animal.

"Fang? Where's am I? Where's the Flock? Are we in my mom's hospital?" I said feeling his arms letting go of me as I stared at him.

He looked at me like he was pained or something, I didn't know, I never knew, he always had some type of face that I could never understand.

**A/N: Like omg man! She remembers everything now! But let's see if she can remember what was happening to her so far! Sorry again for the shortness but seriously, I need to save good parts for this story, anyway I give you two chappies now leave me alone! Just kidding! Anyway, here's a sneak peak for next chapter!**

**Fang kissed me again! For the 5****th**** time while I was sulking about not having my wings! But what was I supposed to do anyway, he forced me too!**

"**Max!" he yelled as I looked at him when something hit me and then…blackout.**

**So there you have it, anyway I need to go, catch you later!**


	6. Chapter 6: C l o c k

Lips of an Angel

A/N: Sorry you hadn't updated but I was waiting for the other to update too! Hey, I know you guys are reading this story but you mind reviewing so I can get more people to review too! Please!

**Anyway, I give sneak peak and in exchange you guys give me good reviews!**

_Chapter 6:_ C l o c k

-Max's POV-

Soon after Fang had explained everything that had happened to me so far, I had walked away like a ghost in pain, touching the trees and letting my feet glide through the grass. Fang never took his eyes off me, and I would just glance at him. I kept walking and sighing as I finally stopped at a tree nearby my mom's house. It was probably the largest and oldest of them all. Quickly I jumped up and grabbed the branch, hanging over and climbing higher, until my strength gave way. I sighed as I sat against the tree on top the branch. Luckily it was day, so I could see everything Fang was doing I shut my eyes for a minute then find Fang looking at me, his face only two inches away.

"Are you…okay?" he hesitated for once.

I blinked a nod as he looked at me with a sign of worry.

"I need time…to think and if I have to, I will get my wings back from the School!" I yelled standing up in my anger.

Fang sighed and shook his head as I looked at him confused. He cupped his hands lightly around my face as I stared into his dark eyes.

"You are not going back, I'm not going to let you," he said.

I looked away upset as he pushed me back against the tree his lips so close as I just calmed myself and closed my eyes.

"I…don't understand why you love me so much…" I said barely feeling his lips from my words.

It started with a small kiss on the surface of our lips, as it got deeper. I was so confused on how everything was happening. I liked Fang a lot as a brother but nothing more. But seeing that everything we've been through, I couldn't live another day without him. He finally let go as I took in a deep breath.

"Because you never got the chance to understand," he finally answered as he flew down and left.

He loved me for who I was, and so did I.

"I love him…" I finally admitted.

As I started my way down the tree, I felt the slightest pressure of a presence somewhere near me. I shrugged as I started walking when I saw Fang and smiled to him. Fang kissed me for the fifth time, and it felt great. As soon as I saw his face he looked afraid as he ran to me.

"Max!" he yelled as I looked at him confused.

Soon a shadow came over me as I frowned and looked back. The sun was shining brightly as something banged against my head and then, darkness filled as I fell, unconscious.

-The School-Fang's POV-

Soon after waking up, I watched frantically at everything around me. I was in a cage as well as the rest of the Flock. I looked around, as Max was nowhere to be found. I grabbed the cage and shook it.

"Max!" I yelled as I looked around and saw a door with see-through glass around it.

I saw a metal table then a hand. I moved all the way to the edge of the cage and saw Max looking at the Whitecoats, scared. I yelled her name but she couldn't hear me. I shook the cage then stopped to see something horrifying. Erasers were holding her down against the table as one of the Whitecoats held a needle injector. It was large and filled with fluid. When I was quiet enough I heard their muffling voices from the other side.

"We need to _put you to sleep_ Maximum, the world knows too much about you now and your little friends," the on with the needle said.

Max screamed for her life as she struggled to be free.

I looked in shock when they said, "…put you to sleep…" I shook the cage and yelled her name as I banged my head. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I cursed.

I felt a tear escape my eyes, as I couldn't bear to watch. I heard running footsteps as I looked over and saw Jeb unlocking my cage with a bunch of keys. I soon flew out and I nod him a thank you and ran to the room. I crashed the window and kicked the Eraser in his chest, making sure to crack his bones and leave him dead. I saw the Whitecoats coming closer as I covered Max with my body and wings as I heard her sigh in relief. The Whitecoats stared at me in wide shock as I just growled at them. I turned around and unhooked he of her shackles as she hugged me ever so tightly. I hugged her back as I brushed her hair through my fingers. Soon I heard running footsteps as I turned my head to see the same Whitecoat running at us with the needle in his hand like he was going to dagger it in us. I couldn't turn around in time as blood splattered everywhere.

-Max's POV-

I blocked the needle in time but also sacrificing my arms as well. The needle had gone through both of my arms and barley inserted through my chest. I could feel Fang horrified. The Whitecoat laughed evilly as he pushed in the liquid and I gasped with the blood pouring down my mouth. My body was frozen and numb as I stared, wide-eyed and shocked. I fell and grabbed my throat choking out something. I felt like I couldn't breath as I coughed out, my face turning pale. Fang kneeled down to me calling out something as I continued coughing and trying to breathe.

"You…bastard…" I said out of my breath.

I felt Fang leave and go kill the guys as I tried to gather up strength. Soon I felt bones moving throughout my back I yelled in pain as my breath came back to me but the pain wouldn't go away. I grabbed my back as I continued to scream then something plopped out of my back something feathery and soft. My wings came back to me as I stared in amazement.

A/N: You guys should be thanking me right now! Just kidding! Anyway I want reviews! If you guys give me 20 or more I will give you two more chappies by the end of the week! Anyway, here's your sneak peak!

_I was a fond of my newly formed wings. Fang said he took a liking to them as well, including the Flock._

"_Max…Um, would you like to go see a movie?" Fang said a bit nervous._

_I smiled to and nodded as I turned to see what was going on outside. A mob was outside my mom's house? What for? Soon we heard the crash of windows and doors as I jumped up. Fang disappeared then everything else was dissipating. Soon I was alone in the darkness with the burning sensation of a fever as I woke up._

**Ooh, I like it! See ya guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: W h i t e

Lips of an Angel

**A/N: All right, I have a poll on my profile and I would love all of you to answer it in order to decide everything for this story. But here you go; I still want reviews and results!**

_Chapter 7: _W h i t e

-Max's POV-

We had come back to my mother's house as Fang looked very happy to see myself with wings again. I was kind of happy too but they weren't they same like the last ones. They actually looked all white like little Angel's but brighter like I was some sort of Angel. Fang said he liked them as well as the rest of the Flock. Iggy said they were too bright of a white to put in words, whatever that meant.

"Max!" Nudge called out as I looked over to her.

She waved over to me as I just walked over to her and she started walking inside.

"What is it?" I asked looking around, not seeing any danger of any sort around the house.

"Okay! Close your eyes…" she said getting all excited.

I looked at her confused as she crossed her arms and pouted. I groaned and closed my eyes lightly.

"No peeking!" she yelled as I closed my eyes shut.

She led me through the house as I almost fell on something and she kept leading me through.

"Steps," she said as I lifted my foot up onto the first step then the next.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as she shushed me.

I kept my mouth shut as the temperature changed and it was much warmer. We entered a room that I could tell. I felt something trickle down my spine as a warm hand touched mine and I flinched and reached out for the hand. At first I thought it was Nudge but it seemed she was snickering, trying to keep the laugh in. Something went down my finger as Nudge tugged on my shirt and I jumped falling on someone. My hands were in theirs as they curled in them and I curled mine. I finally opened my eyes and my sight was blurry. Soon it cleared as I blinked my eyes a few times and saw that it was Fang who caught me, probably it was his room I was in too. He smiled to me as I looked at my ring finger and my thoughts were true, there was a sterling silver ring followed by and open shape of wings with a small diamond in the middle, maybe about 3 karats or so.

"Will you marry me, Maximum Ride?" Fang smiled as he started twirling me around the room, Nudge pretending to cry by sniffling and the rest of them looking through the door and smiling.

I smiled in excitement as I nodded my head and we kissed for a very long time. Everyone clapped for us.

-After the Wedding-** (A/N: Sorry! I don't do weddings! I haven't been to a wedding in like…6 years or so…?)**

Okay, so now Fang and I were husband and wife!

"Max…" Fang said walking up to me.

I looked at him from my thinking as my dress shuffled and I smiled.

"Hm?" I said looking at him.

"Do you mind if we try something?" he said loosening his collar and coming up to me onto the bed like he was going to pounce something.

He kissed ever so passionately, but there was something in there that sent trickles down my spine. He laid me down against the bed as we continued our kiss, something getting my body into a whole other level.

A/N: Hey! It's short but you guys didn't get me enough reviews…T-T. Your lucky I'm giving you another chapter after this, trust me it'll be longer thank to Miss Esme, a new fanfic person who gave me a really nice review! Thank you! Here's your next sneak peak.

"**Fang…" I groaned, holding my stomach together as I covered my mouth and put my hand over my mouth.**

**He looked at me worried as my eyes opened widely.**

"**Oh God!" I said running to the bathroom, practically barfing the rest of my stomach out onto the toilet.**


End file.
